This invention relates to a folded sheet metal shielding shell for an electrical connector for surface mounting on a circuit board and to an assembly comprising the connector and the shielding shell in combination. The invention particularly concerns means for securing the connector in the shell upon its insertion thereinto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,156 discloses a folded sheet metal shielding shell in which an electrical connector for surface mounting on a circuit board is secured by means of pawls projecting from edge portions of a seam in a bottom wall of the shell and which engage in an opening in the dielectric housing of the connector, and by means of a rear wall of the shell, which is bent down against the rear of the connector when it has been inserted into the shielding shell. A mounting foot for connection to ground projects from a bottom edge of each side wall of the shielding shell.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,669 a folded sheet metal shielding shell, which is open at both ends is secured about an electrical connector for surface mounting on a circuit board, by means of inward protrusions on opposite side walls of the shell, which protrusions engage between pawls on a terminal support of the connector and proximate walls of the terminal support. A bottom wall of the shielding shell has a mounting post bent downwardly therefrom.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,555, a folded sheet metal shielding shell for receiving an electrical connector for surface mounting on a circuit board. The connector is secured in the shell by means of inturned flanges depending from a top wall of the shielding shell and detents in side walls of the shell, which anchor the shell to the body of the connector. Mounting posts project from bottom edges of the side walls of the shielding shell.
The present invention is intended to provide a shielding shell for a surface mount electrical connector, into which shell the connector can readily be inserted without distortion of the shell side walls, so as to be secured in the shell with a snap action, minimal adaption of the housing of the connector being needed to achieve this end.